Alice Starkmam
Alice Starkmam is one of the most recognisable and well loved singers that the Rat Pack music scene has churned. Beginning her career in 1995 with iconic pop group Massy, Alice and her four band mates soon became household names. With the group lasting sixteen years, it gave Alice enough time to explore her other career opportunities, launching herself a sccessful solo career in 2001, where she released five albums. During her career, Alice became as famous for her tumultuous relationships out of the spotlight. Revealing in an interview that she dated band mate Steve Lehmann for four months when Massy first began, saying they split up because it was never going to work out. She then began dating her other bandmate, Yandee Bracks, where they stayed together for two years. Alice revealed in 2012, that they broke up after Yandee had a meltdown, resulting in him slapping her so hard across the face, she fell to floor. The same incident saw Yandee fired from the band, while the group had to remain upbeat for fans. Alice's next relationship was with Mr & Mrs Grace actor, Dan Cornwell, whom she married. The pair were together for several years, before their relationship began to fall apart. They had separated early on, but remained a couple for the public eye. When Dan adopted a daughter named Charlotte, it was assumed that Alice had also adopted her, despite the pair admitting they had separated. However, a year later, six year old Charlotte succumbed to leukaemia, drawing confusion toward Alice as to why she didn't appear to be grieving her 'daughter'. In 2012, Alice revealed she had only met Charlotte twice and was heartbroken that people thought she was an ice queen. In 2009, Alice married actor Joel Cannan, where she gave birth to her first child, Millie. The marriage lasted two years, announcing an amicable divorce in 2011. When Massy split up in 2011, Alice announced she would be taking a year away from the Rat Pack to enjoy the time with her daughter and rest after almost two decades in the industry. In 2013, Alice announced she was coming back, as a judge for reality music competition, All Stars: Supergroup, where she will form and mentor a pop group. She also announced she was dating In Death actor, Ondray Amis, whom she became engaged to in 2014. In March 2016, Alice called off her engagement to Ondray. In 2017, Alice was announced as the surprise fifth Mentor on hit reality series, The Mentors. She will be the first mentor to ever form a group for the show. In April 2017, she stepped out with a brand new boyfriend, former pop star and actor, Kyan Graham. DETAILS Full Name: Alice Kate Starkmam Date Of Birth: 23rd February, 1975 Spouse: Kyan Graham (Boyfriend) Children: Daughter Millie Cannan Family: Parents Janet and William Starkmam, brother Ryan Starkmam CREDITS Massy, Singer (1995 - 2011) Solo Artist (2001 - 2010) Shimmer, Yasmin Sims (2009 - 2011) All Stars: Supergroup, Judge (2013) Supergroup, Judge (2016) The Mentors, Mentor (2017 - Present) SOLO DISCOGRAPHY Album: '''Sparkling Star (2001) '''Singles: Trickle Did You Make A Move? Up (ft. Lily Sveck) Shake Shaker Please Me Album: '''Holiday (2003) '''Singles: Glimmer Holiday Gin Extraordinary Soft Side Album: Fire And Wind (2005) Singles: '''Pretend Lethal Cocktail Kiss And Make Up Keep No Score Wild Girl '''Album: Light As A Feather (2007) Singles: '''Disco Down Beautiful Girls So Fresh Summer Lovin' If I Never See You Distressed '''Album: '''The Walk (2009) '''Singles: Stick With Me Reach Up, Reach Out Dancing With The Devil What You Gonna Do Dirt On Me